Just The Girl
by shadowriter318
Summary: Sasuke never shows his public affection. Neji prefers studying and rivalries over quality time. Shikamaru is too lazy, and all Naruto thinks about is ramen! How do they make it up to the girls? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina InoShika SongFic


Just The Girl

Disclaimer: Uhhhhh, to avoid law suits, I don't own Naruto or Just the girl.

Summary: The girls are tired of their boyfriends never revealing their relationships, or just plain sucking at them! But one talent show surprises them.SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina (Takes place when they're thirteen, and not ninjas, but kids in middle school)

Mi First Song Fic!! WEEEEE! PLUS I HAVE RECENTLY UPDATED WELL NEEDED VACATION!!!!  
Song: Just The Girl  
Artist: Click Five

Just The Girl

"Sasuke-kun! How about we go out tonight!" Exclaimed a hyper pink haired girl into her boyfriends ear.  
"…Where?" A boy with hair the color of the raven and eyes that could be so dark, yet so caring. His eyebrow raised slightly.  
"I don't care where! I just want to go with you!" She said brushing her nose against her boyfriends.  
They were currently in his room upstairs. Sasuke's parents didn't mind. His parents were practically in love with her. Though his mother was more enthusiastic with her, and his father showed it through smiles, and greetings. His brother was barely even home that much, but when he was, he treated Sakura like a little sister…It sometimes made him jealous that she was more of a sibling to him than he was.  
He backed his head away, but had a blush on his cheek none the less. "Maybe we should go on a double date with the others…"  
"No Sasuke-kun! We do that all the time! I just want to be with you tonight!"  
"Do you think you're parents will let you? I mean it is a school night after all…"  
"My parents said yes! And you know you're parents have no problem with it! Please Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke still sat in discomfort against the headboard of his bed. He loved being alone with Sakura…anywhere except out in public. He just wasn't good with attention…He wasn't like that goofball Lee who used to declare his love for any girl. Sakura had been one of those girls, but that whole thing stopped immediately once she became Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke's death glares had told him that much.  
He would have much more preferred to have a double, or should he say quadruple, date with the other couples. It made it feel more like a group of friends out, than a date. In fact, he wasn't even sure many people in school were aware of him and Sakura. 'Though with the dobe running his mouth that possibility was still possible.' But by the way he and Sakura acted in public, might prove it otherwise.  
"Please Sasuke-kun." She whispered.  
Sakura wasn't in it for the attention. She could care less if the entire world knew about them. She just wanted to be able to go out in public with her boyfriend, instead of staying cramped in a house or yard the whole day. And she wanted to be out in public _'alone'_ with him as well. She loved her other friends with all her heart, and also… she just wanted her boyfriend to accept everywhere, including the public.  
Suddenly her eyes grew gloomier. "Are you ashamed to be my boyfriend?" She asked quietly looking away.  
"No!" He said a little too quickly sitting up right to look at her directly. "Don't even think like that."  
"Well until you can prove to me it's not, I guess I'll be going. See ya tomorrow _Sasuke-kun_." She said his name in almost a mocking manner.  
He stood to protest but she shut the door hard, but not slamming since it wasn't her own house. She didn't give him any time to say a word.  
He sat back down, sighed, and put his head in his hands. Why did he have to be to freakin shy?! And why did his girlfriend have to be so freakin persistent?! He never played the boyfriend role before. He wasn't used to 'public affection'.  
He brought up his book bag to do some home work while thinking of a way to make it up to Sakura.  
While rummaging through his folder, a flier that he had stuffed earlier in home room caught his eye.  
"Talent show tryouts tomorrow…" He muttered. He suddenly got an idea. He picked up his phone and called his buddies, while eyeing the guitar in the corner of the room. He smirked.

Neji and Tenten walked down the sides of his family's garden, hand in hand. Tenten looked around amazed at the flowers, while Neji just strode along, with his hand in his pocket.  
"Neji this is amazing!" She gasped, looking at the beautifully grown flowers. It wasn't like Tenten was a girly girl, she was a tomboy all the way…But damn she had never seen this many flowers in one place before! His family worked dang hard to make this garden, and appear this nice. And the fact her boyfriend decided to spend time like this with her here…it made being her even better.  
"Yeah." Neji replied. "How about I walk you home now?"  
"What?! Why?! I've only been over for forty five minutes!" She said flinging her arms up.  
"Well, the Algebra tests will be here in a few weeks, and I want to do as good as I can on them."  
Tenten gaped at him. "You mean you would rather spend all your time studying for a test for weeks to come than with me?" She said angrily. "We all know you will pass the stupid test, you never get anything lower than an A anyway."  
"I know but…I want to beat Uchiha." He said looking determined.  
This made Tenten gape even harder. "It's not even just the test!? It's a stupid rivalry?!"  
She turned away fuming. "It's not even close to sunset anytime soon, and all you can focus on is beating Sasuke on a test?"  
"Tenten-."  
"This is the first time we've spent quality time together in a week! And this is the only thing you can focus about?" She asked looking at him straight in his beautifully colored eyes.  
Neji realized he screwed up. It took him so long, since he was still learning how to be a boyfriend genius.  
"Tenten I'm sor-." He started calmly, when she cut him off.  
"Oh no I'm sorry!" She said sarcastically. "Let me leave you alone to study! Let me know if you beat Sasuke!" She said turning around, and still using that sarcastic voice.  
Neji gritted his teeth at his stupidness. When he was about to try for another attempt at apology, he got a ring from his cell.  
"…What could Uchiha want?"

"Shika-kun! I thought you said that we could go to the movies!" Ino screeched shaking her lazy boyfriend who sat on the couch.  
"I said we could 'rent' a movie. Going out is too troublesome."  
"But there's no fun in that!"  
"So? I thought as long as we were together this relationship would wok out fine." Shikamaru yawned.  
Ino grabbed her head in annoyance, anger, and frustration.  
Suddenly Shikamaru's dad walked in.  
"Hey Ino, how's your pops been?" Shikamaru's dad asked about one of his childhood best friends.  
But before she even considered the question, she screeched "You have to teach your son the ways of romance!" Pointing at the boy on the couch, then proceeded to stomp out the door. She normally wouldn't have reacted in such a way to any other adult, but Ino's dad, Choji's dad, and Shikamaru's dad hung out with each other all the time. He was almost like an uncle to her.  
She slammed the wooden door behind her and proceeded home.  
Shikamaru sighed to himself and put his hand over his eyes. He loved Ino, but she was way too darn _annoying_.  
Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku, sat down next to him and sighed as well.  
"You know Shikamaru, when I went out with your mom, we had similar problems."  
"You still have problems with mom _now." _Shikamaru added.  
"Well that maybe but I also know how to fix them _now."_ He added smirking to his son.  
"Well what was it?" Shikamaru asked raising his eyebrow.  
He looked over smiling, rubbing his kid's head. "Show her that you care for her."  
Shikamaru pushed his hand off, and fixed his ponytail. "And how do you expect me to do that?"  
He leaned back against the couch, and put his hands behind his head. "You're going to have to figure that one on your own."  
Shikamaru did the same actions and sighed, as they both said  
"Women are so troublesome."  
Suddenly Shikamaru felt a ringing in his pocket. He looked down, and saw the caller. "What does Neji want?"

"Another ramen please!" Naruto shouted hyperly.  
"Coming up." The waitress smiled, writing on her notepad, and turning away.  
Hinata giggled at her boyfriends antics. She continued to slurp on her own noodles quietly.  
"So how is your ramen Hinata-chan?!" Naruto yelled to her.  
"F-fine Naruto-kun." She said. "H-how about yours?" She said quietly.  
"Ramentastic!" He yelled finishing up the fifth bowl in front of him.  
Hinata smiled, but deep down, she was a little bit sad.  
Whenever she went out with her boyfriend, all he would ever talk about was ramen. She wouldn't mind if they talked about it half the time or heck maybe even most of the time. But she swore whenever she started to talk about something, Naruto would end it with something ramen related. And on more than one occasion, he would talk about how pretty Sakura was. She wasn't mad at Sakura. She was one of her best friends. She knew Naruto had a crush on her a while back, but it still hurt that he complimented an old crush more than he did his girlfriend.  
Naruto noticed Hinata's sad looking eyes, and asked "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" He said looking straight into her eyes.  
"N-nothing Naruto-kun. B-but I think I'm gonna go home." She said standing up.  
"B-but Hinata-chan!" He said getting up to follow her.  
"I-it's okay Naruto-kun." She said fake smiling, which Naruto noticed immediately. She walked out the ramen restaurant before he could protest any further.  
Suddenly his phone rang.  
He pulled out the orange phone, and muttered "Shikamaru…?"

A week later…

None of the girls had really 'made up' with their boyfriends. And what hurt worse, was that for the past week…None of them had even tried to make up.  
That didn't help the girls attitudes to better at all.  
They stood outside their lockers, that were all a good distance close to each other. Or close enough to converse without ears picking up on them.  
"He never goes anywhere with me! It's like he's afraid of being outside with me!"  
"I know! Shika-kun has barely ever been outside with me. I guess I'm just not worth the effort!"  
"Hmph! Apparently I'm not worth giving up a victory to Sasuke! According to Neji!"  
Hinata remained silent though.  
"What about you Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked the blue haired girl.  
"W-well, I don't r-really have something to s-say..."  
"Oh come on Hinata-chan! I bet Naruto's been ignoring you to talk about that stupid food of his!" Ino screeched raising her fist.  
"W-well I guess that is true…" Hinata said looking down sadly.  
"But you know the sad part?" Sakura whispered. The others looked at her. "He hasn't even talked to me since then."  
The other girls looked down for a moment.  
"Me too." They all whispered.  
But then Tenten raised her head up. "Well maybe" She lowered her eyes. "We really aren't worth it."  
As Sakura thought about this possibility, a note fell out of her locker.  
She gasped a bit to her self, and opened it slowly. The other girls instantly came around her. The note read:

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten,  
Come to the talent show and watch for act Nine.  
You won't want to miss it.

No signature.  
Sakura looked to the other girls.  
The others shrugged, meaning two things.  
First off, they had no idea who the heck wrote this, seeing as they had no idea who was even in the talent show.  
Second, what the heck? Better than doing nothing on a Friday night.

The schools auditorium was really filling up. Chattering, laughing, and yelling, could be heard, and even multiplied by the huge room. The girls looked for their seats, before their other friend Temari, came up to them. Temari had volunteered to help chaperone the event, since she had recently gone into Suna High, which was close to Konoha high. But Temari had still gone to Konoha middle which was about in the middle of those two schools.  
"Hey you guys!" She said to the group of four.  
"Hey Temari-chan!" They all said loudly to get over the loudness of all the other students. Minus Hinata who still said it quietly.  
"You guys all have seats reserved up front!" She said pointing up toward the front.  
"Thanks Temari-chan!" Ino said, but Temari shook her head.  
"Act Nine requested it for you guys."  
This got the girls attention immediately.  
"Who is act Nine?!" Tenten screeched, shaking Temari's shoulders.  
Temari shrugged her off and winked playfully. "You'll find out."

The girls sat down watching these…very un-interesting acts. Tap dancing, bad singers to very bad songs, the preppy girls dancing and guys wolf whistling…The only thing that kept them to their seats was this 'act 9'. And this talent show was so short, that act 9 was the final act.  
Finally, after waiting about forty five minutes, their blonde, pig tailed principal called to them. "And now act Nine, The Prodigies!"  
Everyone clapped and whistled as the curtains rose.  
Sakura's, Ino's, Hinata's, and Tenten's eyes widened as they couldn't help but wonder…  
'Where have I heard that name?'  
Suddenly, there revealed were four kids. Three at guitars and one at the drums, and each with a microphone in front of them.  
Sasuke stood at the front, with a blue guitar, with a red snake wrapping around it.  
Shikamaru stood to the side, with a navy green guitar, and clouds fixed into them.  
Neji stood on the other side, with a black guitar, and the words 'FATE' written across in white. And last but not least Naruto sat at the orange drums, with a bowl of ramen on some of the symbols. And on the drum set you could see,  
Prodogies.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to take this time to say we're sorry to four special girls tonight." Neji said into his microphone.  
"Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed pointing his drumstick at Hinata, who blushed to the roots of her hair at her long time crush and boyfriend.  
"Ino-chan." Shikamaru said smiling and looking straight at Ino. Ino just gaped at him, at him calling her that in public.  
"Tenten-chan." Neji said smirking at his girlfriend from the stage. Tenten couldn't help but try and surpass her boyfriends smile with her own.  
"…Sakura-chan." Sasuke ended smiling/smirking. Sakura gasped. He had barely ever called her that.

And with that, they started playing.

Sasuke:

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing.  
_

Sakura smiled to herself thinking this.

Neji:

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.  
_

Tenten smiled, knowing she did something just like that at Hinata's birthday party.

Shikamaru:

_She laughs about my dreams, but I dream about her laughter._

Ino giggled to herself seeing this as entirely true.

Naruto:

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after._

Hinata blushed a tad bit more and thought 'Naruto-kun…'

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru:  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_  
You suddenly found it very hard not to move your body to the song.

Shikamaru:

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour.  
_

Ino wanted to laugh out loud, but kept it in, watching her boyfriend.

Neji:

_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power.  
_

Tenten wanted to yell out a "Heck yeah!" But kept in.

Naruto:

_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her.  
_

Hinata blushed, but gave a bigger smile, than ever seen before.

Sasuke:

_What can I do? I'd do anything for her.  
_

Sakura smiled a broad smile.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru:  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Shikamaru:  
_And when she sees it's me, on her caller I.D.  
_  
Naruto:  
_She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone_.

Sasuke:

_But I can't give up just yet, because every word she's ever said._

Neji:

_Still ringing in my head. Still ringing in my head._

Sasuke:

_She's cold. And she's cruel.  
_  
Shikamaru:  
_But she knows what she's doing._

Neji:  
_Knows just what to say._

Naruto:

_So my whole day is ruined._

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru:  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru:  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's Just the Girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the Girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the Girl I'm lookin' for_

_She's just the Girl I'm lookin' for _

_Just the Girl I'm lookin' for _

Sasuke:  
_Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

The song ended, and the audience roared with applause for the band. More than any other of the acts combined.  
The principal slowly clapped and had a smile on her face, seeing the sudden enthusiasm.  
And the four girls up front stood screaming and cheering with al their breathes.  
"Sasuke-kun, that was amazing!"  
"Neji-kun! You rocked up there!"  
"Shika-kun, I had no idea you could play guitar that well!"  
"N-Naruto-kun, great jo-."  
The girls were all cut short in their ramblings as the boys jumped down and started to make out them their on the spot, in front of the whole school to see.  
The applauding started to turn into 'oooooohs' and 'aaaaaaaas' and even a few wolf whistles. The principal started laughing, and pressed a button on top of the teacher's desk she sat at.  
Suddenly, confetti, and balloons were flying all around the auditorium.  
"…They better stick to the deal and clean this up afterward." She muttered, smiling at the couples.  
As each couple broke apart, and started to stare at each other, Sakura suddenly declared to the other girls, "I can't wait to see what they do for Valentines Day!"

END!!!! WHACHA!!!!  
R&R PLZZZZZZ X3


End file.
